


Forget the first love and love again

by No_Shiloh_El



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El
Summary: First love is always hard to forget but she believes she’ll forget and be able to love again.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Serena, Kasumi | Misty/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything but the plot maybe.

Chapter 1:

Dear diary,

I love him. He loves me not. _She_ loves him, he loves her. And then there is also _him_.

My name is Misty. And I write to you on my journey on how to forget my first love, Ash Ketchum.

I love Ash since we were twelve and I still do. I’m still in love with Ash. Ash in turn doesn’t love me in the way I love him. He likes me as a dear friend and as his first human travel companion. But he isn’t in love with me. No, cause he loves her, Serena. She loves him, they had kissed and all after all.

I sometimes wish I had been Ash’s first kiss. I was the first girl he travelled with. I had the chance to confess my feelings to him and all and I missed that chance. That’s something I regret.

Serena seems to be a nice girl considering Mrs. Ketchum’s words and she’s cute too. So I can’t be angry at her for loving the same boy. It’s not her fault that she fell for Ash as it’s not her fault I missed my chance to be with him.

Whenever I have the chance I visit Mrs. Ketchum in Ash’s stead. I know she’s lonely without Ash.

I often call Brock whenever I feel down since Ash got forever out of my reach. By the way, he was the one who told me to get a diary to write down my feelings in a way to cope.

And then there is also him, Gary Oak. Still annoying as ever. But less arrogant and more friendly. I’ll never thought I’ll say this, but me and Gary get along surprisingly well without Ash nearby.

I really don’t know what to do. If I had only fallen for Gary instead of Ash, maybe my feelings would be reciprocated. But then again Gary and I wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for Ash.

Well another thing is Ash is returning to Pallet town later tonight with Serena accompanying him. I’m visiting Mrs. Ketchum right now so meeting Ash is unavoidable. Maybe I can ask Prof. Oak if I could stay at his house rather than Ash’s room. What do you think?

With love, Misty


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2:

Misty sighed before she knocked three times at Prof. Oaks door. And soon enough the door opened.

“Oh who do I find here, my favorite red-head, duh. Now, what do you need Mist?”

‘Gary is as charming as ever.’ Misty thought with an inward roll of the eyes and a smile, before she answered.

“I need another place to stay. Ash is returning today with his girlfriend Serena. I can’t stay at Mrs. Ketchum’s any longer. If it’s alright with you and Prof. Oak then I would like to stay with you two.”

It was Gary’s turn to sigh but he moved aside and gestured for Misty to enter the house.

“Come in, oh fair lady. This knight shall offer thy place of refuge.”

“Thank thy o gracious knight. I shall take you up on thy offer.”

Whenever they talked it was always funny banter like this. Misty enjoyed it and she knew Gary did too. Or he wouldn’t have started it.

Minutes later Misty found herself in Prof. Oak’s kitchen, sitting at the dining table with a cup of hot chocolate. Gary sat opposite of her with a mug of coffee. The silence between them was comfortable but also kind of weird. It wasn’t often that Gary and Misty were alone together like that, simply sitting in a kitchen, enjoying a hot beverage without research or pokemons on their minds.

Still, Misty hated silence and quiet atmospheres since she was little. Blame it on the negligence of her parents that made her that way. Misty had always been ignored by her parents in favour of her older sisters and thus she had always been by herself in a quiet world of silence. She lives with her sisters but that’s all. They never cared about her. So it was nice that Gary cared about her enough to help her with her problems.

Anyway…

“Where is Prof. Oak? Is he still in his lab?” she asked Gary to breach the quietness.

“No he’s at an urgent meeting in another town, which sounds cliché to be honest, but it is still true. And before you ask, I don’t know which town and I don’t know when he returns. “

Misty took a moment to process that. Without Prof. Oak she would be alone with Gary for probably the rest of her stay in Pallet Town. Which was another few days, three weeks at best if she got a ride home out of Gary. Oh dear…

“So it’s only you and me?”

Gary looked her in the eyes and smirked as he said: “Yes. Are you scared?”

Misty huffed at that and replied confidently: “Of you? Never.”

“Good.” Garys smirk only intensified. Which made Misty feel like a Marill under the mercy of a Persian. And that didn’t sit right with her. But before she could unleash her temper, Gary changed the subject of their conversation.

“By the way, are you still pinning after our Ashy-boy?”

* * *

Ash and Serena walked hand in hand through the streets of Pallet Town. Pikachu was perched on Ash’s right shoulder. His girlfriend was with him on his way to his home. Pikachu was happily chatting while Ash told Serena everything about Pallet Town and the weather was really nice. And Ash couldn’t be happier.

When they finally reached the house of the Ketchum’s, Mrs. Ketchum was already waiting for them there at the front door.

“Ash, my baby. I’m glad you are home.” Mrs. Ketchum said as she engulfed Ash in a hug.

“I’m home, mom.” HHHHHe simply replied her, hugging her back.

“And you, my dear, must be Serena. Thank you for taking care of my son.” Mrs. Ketchum told Serena with a smile and hugged her after she let go of Ash.

“No problem, Mrs. Ketchum.”

Mrs. Ketchum grinned and ushered them into the house, while she said: “Too bad that you missed Misty. She stayed here and kept me company till an hour ago. Oh Serena, I think you and Misty would have gotten along greatly. I hope you will meet her someday.”

“What?!” Ash exclaimed. He wasn’t sure if he heard his mom correctly. His best friend Misty had been here and he didn’t know? That’s crazy.

“Pikachupi?” Pikachu perked up hearing Misty’s name.

“Yes Misty. She went over to the Oaks to stay with them for the rest of her stay here in Pallet town.” Mrs. Ketchum said as if that explained everything. Ash grinned at that. He would see his very first human companion again, that made him even happier. But Ash’s mood was soon damped when he looked at his girlfriend’s face. Serena looked confused and a bit jealous as she asked:

“Who is this Misty?”


End file.
